Alphas
by mzfaithlehane
Summary: (AU) A genius ESPer, a reluctant empath, a mysterious strongarm, and a colorful techie. These four are in a school full of powerful people, and yet, they seem to be the only ones that can stop an incoming threat.
1. All Around Us

_In this world, some people have the ability to do things that are truly extraordinary. Maybe they can control minds, or move faster than a speeding bullet, or have senses to an unknown extant. These people are called Alphas, above the human race, but can have the same weaknesses as humans. To control these new powers, many of the younger ones head to the Alpha Preparatory Academy. (mostly known as the Academy for short) In a school full of Alphas, four people don't think that they have a chance. Little do they know that it was all going to change..._

* * *

Reid: Extrasensory Perception/Hypercognition. The power to acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience/The power to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind.

JJ: Empathy/Empathic Projection. The power to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others/The ability to share sensations or emotions.

Morgan: Super Strength/Durability. The power to exert great strength from their muscles/The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults.

Garcia: Technology Manipulation/Computer Interaction. The power to manipulate electronics and machinery/The power to interface with computers, data, internet and world wide webs.

* * *

It was never the plan. The plan was to head to school, get a scholarship, go to a good school, and then become whoever she wants to be. But no, this just had to happen. The fact that she has this "condition". Who was she kidding really? Her mom said it was a gift; a "gift" to use for the greater good. It was truly just a burden to her. Ever since she figured out that she was an Alpha, everything had changed for her. It all started just a month ago, when she started to feel hurt all of the sudden.

She thought it was just pain from soccer practice, but it started to happen again. Although, this time, she felt extremely upset out of nowhere. Or she was happy, full of ecstasy. Even worried, filled with the troubles that she really had no idea where they came from. She thought that she had bipolar disorder, but she was completely wrong. Now she has to go to a school where no one really knows her. Not that it was really a problem, but it still hurt that she had to be away from her family for so long. Even after Rosaline... Her mom had to practically beg her to go.

"JJ, it will be good for you," she pleaded. JJ was agitated at the fact that her mom wanted her to go. It wasn't like it was hurting anybody. So why should she go in the first place?

"Mom, I know you want me to go but this is ludicrous! I can not believe that you want me to go to a school for freaks! I get it; these people are living all around us, but this? It was never a part of the plan, it was never the plan," she finally said, turning away from her. Her mom grabbed her arm and looked at her with begging eyes. JJ had a gut instinct that it was more, but she ignored it that bubbling feeling.

After some minutes of silence, she begrudgingly said yes for her sake. There was a tall man in the back, ready to take her away as soon as she was done packing. She went with him to a black car and sat in the back. But nothing was ever going to change. This was just a little bump in the road. Little did she know that she was completely wrong.

. . .

Three people were standing in the front of the academy; one woman with colorful streaks in her hair, a tall black man with a thick build, and one tall, lanky man with messy hair. They were all somewhat agitated, as this was their second year after all. The first year was fine, but the second one had a different air to it. Like something big was going to happen, but they had no idea. Wearing red and black uniforms, all of them headed inside to the immense school.

Inside were many students, some very tall, while some were very short. The school walls had multiple banners on them, promoting school spirit or some fun fact about the world. They also had multiple TV's, which the blonde girl can hack into pretty easy, with or with out her powers. The air had a unique mahogany scent to it, showing that they just replaced the flooring, much more pleasant than last year, which smelled like paste and oil.

"I guess this year is going to be different, right Baby Girl?" the black man said, turning towards the blonde woman.

"Well Chocolate Thunder, the school board finally decided to change out the tech, which is a plus!" the woman ecstatically said, having a slight bounce to her step.

"Derek, do you think that we're going to be roommates again?" questioned the lanky man, turning away from the crowd.

"I have no clue Spencer. In fact, that was just a coincidence-"

"A good coincidence I might add."

"Yes, a good coincidence," he continued, a touch agitated at the fact that Spencer interrupted him. "but, we should probably take things lightly this year. I'm no psychic like you, but, don't you think that this year is-"

"Completely going to change," he said with a mischievous smirk. "I know, but I just want to look forward to the best. After all, this is the first year where I actually have some friends." The two of them looked at him with sad eyes, knowing what kind of past he had to deal with. The woman stepped forward and rubbed his shoulder, wanting him to have some sort of comfort.

"Look, I know that you had a pretty rough past just because you're a genius, but this is completely different. You're in a different school now, with different people, and this is our second year after all, so lighten up please?" she said with puppy dog eyes and a light tone, making Spencer at least give one smile at her, which she took as a yes. He shifted his shoulder bag and the three of them started heading to the center. Then all of the sudden, the power went out for a moment, making Derek and Spencer look at her with suspicious eyes.

"Penelope, what did you do?" Derek asked in a serious tone, crossing his arms. Penelope raised her arms, showing that she didn't do it.

"I swear, if I had truly done this, I would've disconnected everything. This isn't like me, remember?" Spencer and Derek looked at each other with questionable looks, making Penelope somewhat worried. After two whole minutes, or eternity in Penelope's eyes, they both sighed and decided to just drop it. It was better than getting into a long drawn out conversation. Penelope sighed a breath of relief, before sitting down and getting to work.

"So, if you can do this inconspicuously, do you think that you can-" Spencer was going to say, but got cut off.

"I'm going to stop you right there, because I'm tracking him or her down right about now." They couldn't see anything, but they knew what she was doing. In Penelope's mind, she was already canceling out any unnecessary zeroes and ones, checking through every single database. She was already halfway there when all of the sudden it just stopped, bouncing her out of the system. She almost fainted, so Spencer and Derek had to catch her before she fell.

"Well that was intense," she mumbled, picking up her things. After she regained her coordination, the three of them went up into the front where they saw something pretty much out of a movie. One boy down on the ground with one petite blonde in a black skirt and red cardigan, heavily breathing. She was holding her bag on one side and holding the boy's laptop in the other. She put the laptop in the trash can and headed straight for the principal's office, with Spencer, Derek, and Penelope following close behind, wondering who the heck this girl was.

 **A/N: Hey, it's me again! So I'm hoping that this idea will attract a lot of people, and if it doesn't, so what? Well, this chapter wasn't good in my opinion, but I have been stuck in school, a writing slump, and trying to find a cool photo editing app for my new Instagram fan account. Anyway, this is going to feature heavily on JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia, but the others will make an appearance as well.**

 **Also, this is part of a series, so I'm trying to make this one about 25-30 chapters. If it takes me a little longer than I wanted too, that's okay! The other chapters will be better, as long as I don't procrastinate. But knowing me, I probably will. Also, I upgrading everyone's ages to about 15-16 range so it can fit in to my fic. And Spencer was heading to college, but got pulled out because of his abilities. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and I'll update soon, bye!**


	2. How to Fit In

Having her bag slung over her shoulder, JJ didn't ever expect to take down the guy like that. She saw him doing something on his computer and decided to take a closer look. Then her body took over from there, giving her no control. Or she did and someone mind-contolled her to do it. But that would be silly, right? Well, she had to tread carefully around this "place" or whatever it is.

As soon as she got the uniform, JJ knew that she was going to have a weird year. The uniform wasn't that bad; the red cardigan had the school insignia on it, (one capital red a with on a black background), a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a simple black skirt. What felt off about it was the fact that it restricted individuality, a feeling that she felt from multiple people. That's the other thing, feeling other people's emotions. It was empathy, but she couldn't control it; it was there, grabbing at everyone's emotions and filtering it through her.

It didn't feel bad, just off, and not in the good way either. JJ stopped in front of the principle's office, waiting for him or her to let her in. From what she heard, the guy or girl was pretty strict, but can be kind as well. As long as you don't get on their nerves. Like that was comforting. After a couple of minutes, she sat down in the front chairs and started to look around. The building was rustic, but still modern in a unique sense. The air was thick with some sort of animosity, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she looked to her right and saw three people scuffling away, leading her to go closer to the sound.

JJ slowly walked over to the source, being careful not to alarm anybody. She didn't have any combat training, but luckily, she had a very strong foot. JJ walked to the end of the hall and then walked to the right. She then saw three people by the wall, all with somewhat shocked faces. JJ looked at them with a deadpan glare, prompting them to explain themselves.

The blonde cleared her throat and slowly approached her. JJ looked at her with a confused look, so Penelope decided to lighten up and put her hand out. She shook it, although she still had a baffled look. "Um, my name is Penelope Garcia, sophomore here at the Academy, and you are?" she asked with a slight stutter.

JJ can feel a slight nervousness, as with the other two. The black one had a somewhat angry shiver to him, while the brunette had a somewhat calming presence, contradicting his jumpy exterior. "Um, I'm Jennifer Jareau," she quietly said. "I'm also a sophomore here, new transfer."

After a long awkward silence later, the others decided to introduce themselves as well, albeit with some tension. "I'm Derek Morgan and this is Spencer Reid. We are both sophomores also, and um, welcome to the Academy?" he said in a pitchy tone, giving away his reaction to the new girl. The four of them fell into a deep silence once again, making no move toward each other. After another five minutes, Spencer decided to make a move towards her.

"Well, what are your abilities?" Derek and Penelope looked at each other with worrisome eyes, thinking that it was way too soon. They barely even knew her, but what were they supposed to do. Surprisingly, Spencer got a quick response.

"In proper terminology, I guess I have empathy. I just discovered it three months ago, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I talked to my counselor and he discovered with a little bit of research that I'm an Alpha. You can imagine the events that happen from there."

"That's interesting," Penelope perked up. "because our little genius over here has the same ability, in a sense."

"Really?" JJ was very interested, in his powers and his genius. "Are you really a genius though?" she asked with a sarcastic edge. Spencer instantly got to work rambling about himself, making Derek and Penelope smirk in the background.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and have an eidetic memory, but to speed this up, yes I am a genius," he managed to say in one breath, surprising JJ, but leaving Derek and Penelope, having to deal with this last year. He then went on to explain his abilities.

"But if you must know, I have extrasensory perception, or ESP for short. I can feel emotions from the past, present, and future, but my ability is more versatile than yours. Excluding that, I also have what they call hypercognition, essentially allowing me to do much more mental operations than anybody else." JJ perked up her eyebrows while heading to Derek's side, wanting to know a little bit more about him. Usually, your powers are connected to your personality, so it should be pretty easy to figure out what it is.

"So what about you Derek?" Instead of just telling her though, he went to the water fountain and lifted it up on the spot, surprising JJ. Derek slowly put it back down and headed back to where he was with JJ, still in shock from the minor events that occurred.

"Super strength and super durability, if you want to call it that. It's much more of a physical power, but if anybody wants to hurt you, just give me a call," he said in a charismatic way, giving JJ the instinct that he was more relaxed. Well, she felt that he was more relaxed a little while ago, but might as well not show off much. She didn't really want him to be jealous of her ability. Suddenly, JJ felt that she was more relaxed now, but she was still a little insecure since she was the new girl after all.

"Yeah, well my Chocolate God of Thunder can be a little bit of a handful," Derek playfully punched her arm in response. "but he's a good guy all around. Me too, but in a totally different way, if you get what I mean." JJ slowly nodded her head, confused on where she's going at.

"I have technology manipulation and computer interaction, if that's makes it easier for you. I can't use it for physical means like Spencer and Derek can, but what I can do is really extraordinary. I was using it while the school was temporarily shut down-"

"But you got booted out because of me. Right?" Penelope raised her eyebrows and slowly nodded her head. "I didn't know that you were doing that. I just saw the guy hacking in and my body took over from there."

"What did he look like?" questioned an interested Derek.

"Brown hair, nerdy glasses, looked like a pretty hot dude, but you know." They all looked at each other with exasperation, knowing the guy on sight. Penelope looked the most annoyed, making JJ guess that she knew the guy.

"Kevin Lynch, that bastard!" she suddenly exclaimed, causing a quick jolt throughout the group.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, dated him about a year ago. Didn't exactly work out. But the fact that he's trying to hack in is very ridiculous. Sometimes, I wonder why I even dated the guy in the first place." JJ had her eyebrows raised up before having the feeling that someone wanted to see her. She automatically assumed it was the principal and headed off without saying goodbye. JJ looked back at them before she went in and had a feeling that she was going to fit it nicely. JJ didn't know why, but she just did.


End file.
